


Девять женщин адмирала Аттенборо

by AnnetCat



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: AU, F/M, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12715554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetCat/pseuds/AnnetCat
Summary: Аттенборо внезапно настигает бурная личная жизнь





	Девять женщин адмирала Аттенборо

**Женщина первая. Карин фон Кройцер**

Он проснулся рывком и не сразу понял, где находится. Хотя это была его собственная комната, и взгляд привычно отмечал слегка облупившуюся краску на потолке, в правом углу, если смотреть с подушки. И подушка была все та же. И одеяло. Но что-то было не так, и он никак не мог понять, что именно. Потом дошло.  
Рядом с ним кто-то лежал и ровно дышал.  
Он попытался вспомнить, что было вчера, но в памяти всплывали только картины долгого боя, казавшегося бесконечным. Они то выдвигались вперед, дразня и заманивая противника, то подавались назад, пытаясь изобразить испуг и бегство. Он помнил, что маневр сработал плохо: имперский адмирал Биттенфельд, некогда попавший в такую же ловушку и едва унесший из нее ноги, оказался обучаем и на этот раз не полез очертя голову вслед за драпающим изерлонским флотом. И им пришлось тяжело, немало кораблей погибло в схватке. И это еще у них был некомплект персонала, поэтому они положили на поле боя меньше людей, чем могли бы. Противнику тоже крепко досталось, но это не очень-то утешало.  
Потом наконец битва закончилась, и осталась только свинцовая усталость. Не держали ноги, глаза закрывались сами собой, мысли путались. Он не помнил, как добрел до своей комнаты. И, кажется, он просто рухнул на пол и отключился, а в засыпающем мозгу кружились, стреляя, корабли, и вспыхивали взрывы, и разламывались корпуса, и флагман трясло, и Лао передавал приказы по флоту, хмуря свои азиатские брови, а сам он кричал: «Огонь!» — и взмахивал рукой. Рука ныла, кстати. А голос охрип.  
Вот это он помнил, хотя и смутно. В голове всё перемешалось.  
А женщину в своей постели — никак вспомнить не мог.  
И кроме того — почему в постели? Он же не добрался до постели вчера. И раздеться не было сил.  
Оставим пока вопрос, как эта женщина вообще сюда попала. Раз мы оба голые и под одним одеялом, видимо, вчера, не приходя в сознание, я ее как-то умудрился соблазнить. Хотя это совершенно не мой профиль. Я же не Поплан. Вот тот даже в бессознательном состоянии ни одной женщины не пропустит.  
Хотя бы узнать — кто она вообще такая?  
Он приподнялся на локте и посмотрел на лежащую рядом женщину.  
Узнал — похолодел.  
Длинные волосы, в сумраке казавшиеся темными, но на самом деле рыжие. Потому что эти волосы он никогда не спутает ни с какими другими. Одну ладошку она подложила под щеку. Глаза закрыты, густые ресницы лежат на щеках. А рот слегка приоткрыт. И дышит ровно, спокойно. Хрупкие плечи укрыты одеялом, но не закутаны — видно ключицу. Ухо открыто, трогательное, нежное. Он знает, как это ухо розовеет, когда девушка смущается или злится. Шея… Тут он вспомнил, какая у нее гладкая и нежная кожа. Вспомнил пальцами. Значит, действительно касался, гладил, может быть, даже тискал?.. и стоило вспомнить слово — как за ним вставало ощущение. Да, и гладил, и тискал.  
Она пошевелилась, будто почувствовала его взгляд, и улыбнулась во сне. И тут же его губы вспомнили тоже. Вкус ее губ, и как она сначала смешно их сжала и вытянула вперед, и как он мягко принуждал ее расслабиться и приоткрыть рот — и как под его губами и языком она наконец поняла, чего он хочет, и ответила — а потом осторожно, пробуя новые ощущения, коснулась языком его языка.  
И тут он вспомнил, как раздевал ее. Как расстегивал китель и спускал его с плеч. Как она сама стянула шарфик и как они вместе развязывали галстук. Как они расстегивали пуговицы на ее рубашке — в две руки, мешая друг другу, а другие две руки, его правая и ее левая, были заняты совсем другим — он гладил ей спину, выдернув рубашку из-за пояса форменных брюк, а она запустила пальцы ему в волосы, притягивая к себе его голову. И как все это было медленно, бестолково, неловко и сладко. И как хотелось уже быстрее, чтобы прильнуть всем телом, но не получалось. И как наконец последняя тряпочка упала на пол, а они прижались друг к другу и, не разжимая объятий, повалились на кровать. На покрывало. Пришлось вытаскивать его из-под себя, и это была веселая возня, от которой кровь стучала в висках, а член налился так, что почти искры из глаз. И когда покрывало наконец сдалось вместе с одеялом, он уже ничего не соображал, просто развел ей колени в стороны и вонзился со всего маху. И только когда она вскрикнула от боли, понял. Но остановиться не смог. Двигался резко, не в силах совладать с собой, и где-то далеко, отодвинутая желанием, так близким к удовлетворению, крутилась покаянная мысль: что же я делаю, надо было иначе… Потом он кончил, лежал на ней, сцеловывая слезы со щек, и просил прощения. А она смотрела на него широко раскрытыми глазами, серьезная, и будто прислушивалась к чему-то внутри себя. А потом сказала: «Я рада, что первый у меня — ты».  
И как они стояли вместе под душем, и он смывал с ее бедер кровь и семя, и всё еще порывался извиниться, а она закрыла ему рот ладошкой и сказала: «Прекрати». И обняла его, и прижалась — и они попробовали снова, прямо в душе. И получилось гораздо лучше, потому что он не торопился. Хотя ей, наверное, всё равно было больно.  
А потом они вернулись в постель, обнялись и целовались, и гладили друг друга, пока не заснули. Он бы и еще повторил, она опять завела его, но сколько же можно трахать девушку, которую только что лишил девственности. В общем, он сдержался.  
И вот теперь, когда все это встало у него перед глазами, он понял, что, наверное, сходит с ума.  
Что было вчера — сражение, после которого сил не было вообще ни на что? Или бурная любовь неизвестно с какого панталыку? Ему всегда нравилась Карин, это правда, но никогда — настолько, чтобы потерять голову. И кроме того, весь Изерлон знает, что Карин не смотрит на адмирала Аттенборо. У нее есть Юлиан, с которым у нее трепетный подростковый роман, со всеми трогательными и осторожными шажками то вперед, то назад. Они же с Юлианом, кажется, и не целовались еще. И вдруг она здесь, в этой постели, и Аттенборо помнит, что вчера она хотела его, а о Юлиане они оба даже не вспомнили.  
Что за чушь…  
— Карин, — сказал он тихо.  
Ее ресницы дрогнули, глаза открылись. Она повернулась с боку на спину и улыбнулась ему.  
— Дасти, — сказала она. — Я думала, ты мне снишься.  
— Какое там, — пробормотал он. — Ничего себе сон.  
Тут ее глаза расширились, а рот округлился.  
— То есть… мы… Дасти, я с тобой спала, и мы…  
— Угу, — сказал он. — Ты не помнишь случайно, как это получилось?  
— Нет, — сказала она несчастным голосом. И повторила: — Я думала, ты мне снишься.  
— Прости, — сказал он, наверное, в тысячный раз.  
— Не за что, — ее голос дрогнул. — Я же сама хотела. Правда, не понимаю, как же это…  
Одевались быстро и молча, не глядя друг на друга.  
У двери она замешкалась, обернулась, посмотрела на него.  
Он шагнул к ней и обнял. В этом объятии не было той, вчерашней страсти. Только тепло и нежность.  
— Как будто это был сон, — сказала Карин. — Ладно?  
— Ладно, — согласился он. — Конечно. Как ты хочешь, так и будет.

А потом события помчались вскачь, и «как будто сон» и вправду стал сном. Адмирал был занят выше макушки и совершенно не вспоминал о Карин и той ночи. Карин тоже, по-видимому, не вспоминала и держалась так, будто ничего не было.  
Адмирал настолько забыл о произошедшем, что это даже не казалось ему странным.

**Женщина вторая. Фредерика Гринхилл-Ян**

Он медленно всплывал из сна, в голове было пусто и гулко. Он помнил — что-то ему снилось, но что именно… Сон растворился раньше, чем его удалось ухватить за хвост. Ну и пусть. Какой-то он был тягомотный и запутанный. Иногда сны бывают интересными, иногда — захватывающими, иногда страшными — но когда они вот такие, как этот… нет, не вспоминается. Значит, не стоило того.  
Открыл глаза. Правый угол потолка, если смотреть с подушки, больше не раздражал облупившейся краской, зато, если знать, куда смотреть, можно было заметить, что цвет потолочной панели в этом месте немножко, самую чуточку, светлее. Перед новым годом в жилых помещениях наконец провели минимальный ремонт, и его комнату тоже привели в порядок. Еще с неделю он по привычке искал взглядом неровное пятно, потом перестал замечать, что его нет. А сегодня почему-то вспомнил о нем. С чего бы вдруг, — лениво подумал он.  
А с того, — услужливо подсказал проснувшийся мозг, — что ты снова в постели не один, адмирал.  
Что значит — снова? — спросил он сам себя и, еще не окончив вопрос, понял.  
Дежавю.  
Это уже было.  
Вчера они допоздна обсуждали с Юлианом политические и стратегические вопросы, а потом разошлись по своим комнатам, и он сразу лег спать. Но сейчас рядом с ним лежит женщина, и если он попробует проанализировать, помнят ли ее тело его руки…  
Руки помнили. Узкую талию, которую они оглаживали, лаская, и округлые бедра, на которые они нажимали, когда женщина опускалась, насаживаясь на член, а потом ослабляли хватку, когда женщина приподнималась. Грудь, качавшуюся над ним при каждом движении, пока женщина двигалась, склонившись к нему. Потом она выгнулась назад, и грудь стала подпрыгивать вверх-вниз, все быстрее и быстрее, и тогда он отпустил ее бедра и потянулся к груди, и женщина подалась навстречу, чтобы ему было удобнее. Поймал, ухватил, сжал — и она замедлила свое движение вверх-вниз, и это было почти невыносимо. Тогда он потянул женщину на себя, обхватил обеими руками, и они перекатились по кровати, и он оказался сверху, и в несколько резких толчков довел их обоих, наконец, до вершины — и, срываясь в пропасть, они кричали оба.  
Руки помнили, и помнили губы, и помнило тело — еще как помнило, вон, член тоже вспомнил и встрепенулся, — а голова недоумевала. Когда, как, почему… Хорошо, что это не Карин, — всплыло в сознании. Успел удивиться: почему он подумал о Карин, она же никогда не влекла его настолько, чтобы… И тут он вспомнил. Щербину на потолке, рыжие волосы, губы, не умевшие целоваться, вскрик боли, кровь и объятия в душе под веером воды. Карин.  
Как он мог забыть?..  
Тогда он наконец повернул голову и убедился, что у его плеча спит вдова его друга.  
Фредерика Гринхилл-Ян. Это было еще невозможнее, чем Карин.  
Фредерика, всю жизнь любившая одного-единственного человека, с которым в ее глазах не мог сравниться просто никто. Фредерика, вот уже больше полугода глушившая тоску по погибшему мужу бесконечной работой.  
Память раздвоилась, накладывая друг на друга взаимоисключающие картины. Вот он сидит с Юлианом над картами и схемами, и вот одновременно он входит в кабинет к Фредерике, видит ее склоненную над бумагами голову и усталость на ее лице. Он водит обратной стороной карандаша по схеме построения флота — и одновременно заходит за спину женщине, сидящей за столом, и молча кладет руки ей на плечи. Пальцы отозвались — они помнили и карандаш, и тепло тела через ткань блузки. Он разминает ей плечи, потом гладит шею, потом его ладонь касается ее щеки — и вдруг она быстрым движением повернула голову и потерлась о его руку. Но одновременно он вычеркивает лишние строки из списка необходимых мероприятий по организации обороны. Ты тут перестарался, Юлиан, зато надо добавить вот это… Он наклоняется и целует ее волосы.  
— Только один раз, — говорит она.  
— Хорошо, — отвечает он.  
— Это ничего не значит, — говорит она.  
— Конечно, — отвечает он.  
— Пойдем, — говорит она.  
Они идут по коридору, не касаясь друг друга и даже друг на друга не глядя. Он открывает перед ней дверь в свою комнату и пропускает ее вперед. Потом они закрывают дверь — а дальше торопливый шорох ткани, сбивчивое дыхание, торопливые поцелуи — и скрип кровати.  
Одновременно он засыпает в этой кровати один, и к нему приходит муторный сон, который он так и не вспомнил, да не больно-то и хотелось, — в то время как другой он погружается в женщину, о которой первый он никогда и не мечтал, а женщина стонет и шепчет лихорадочно, что он ей очень нравится, и что ей с ним хорошо, и если бы она не любила другого, то, может быть, полюбила бы его.  
В голове загудело, и над глазами заворочалась и заныла боль.  
Он отбросил одеяло и сел на постели, и сжал пальцами виски.  
Она проснулась от его резкого движения. Пошевелилась, переменила позу. Потом села рядом с ним, обняла, погладила ему спину.  
— Что с тобой? — спросила она. — Голова болит?  
— Угу, — ответил он. — И, по-моему, я схожу с ума.  
— Все мы тут давно сумасшедшие, — сказала она со смешком.  
Его же фраза, подхваченная чуть ли не всеми в крепости — с легкой руки Поплана.  
— Нам не следовало этого делать, Фредерика, — сказал он. — Не подумай, что я о чем-то жалею, но…  
— Не следовало, — согласилась она. — Но я тоже ни о чем не жалею. И — это ничего не значит, ты помнишь?  
Он кивнул. В висках взорвалась небольшая петарда.  
— Я пойду, — сказала Фредерика. — А ты попробуй уснуть. Только таблетку прими.  
— Да, — сказал он. — Обязательно приму.

Он проснулся поздно. Открыл глаза, соображая, на каком он свете. Голова не болела.  
Хватит валяться, подъем, вице-адмирал Аттенборо. Дел полно, и они вчера договорились с Юлианом прикинуть распределение командных обязанностей на случай очередной битвы в коридоре, которой не миновать.

**Женщина третья. Аннерозе фон Грюнвальд**

Он проснулся с чувством нереальности происходящего. Поискал взглядом пятно на потолке — но на этом потолке не было никаких пятен, зато была вычурная лепнина с позолотой и хрустальная люстра. Он в жизни не видел этой люстры, он это точно знал, но знал также, что засыпал несколько часов назад, глядя на слабое мерцание хрусталя в лунном свете.  
Женщина рядом прижалась к нему во сне. Ее рука лежала у него на груди, ее волосы рассыпались по его плечу. Выходит, он уснул, обнимая ее. И опять он ничего не помнил, но уже не сомневался: сейчас он немного подумает — и если и не вспомнит, как они оказались тут вместе, зато вспомнит, что между ними было.  
Он повернулся на бок и обхватил ее и второй рукой. Женщина вздохнула, не открывая глаз. Кто на этот раз… О великий Один!  
Ну и ну. Чего-чего, а этого он от себя не ожидал. А от нее — тем более. Прижавшись щекой к его плечу, в его объятиях спала легендарная имперская красавица, которая всегда казалась ему холодной, как ледяная статуя. Он видел ее только издали и никогда с ней не разговаривал — не о чем было говорить адмиралу более не существующего флота побежденного государства и сестре покойного императора. Она не занималась политикой, он не интересовался придворным этикетом. Она не участвовала в переговорах, в которых был задействован он. Она замкнулась в себе и избегала общества посторонних, он был настолько посторонним, насколько это вообще, вероятно, возможно.  
Нет, он решительно не мог понять, как эта женщина оказалась в его постели. Хм, поправка: это не его постель, а, по-видимому, ее. Значит, он в ее доме? Он совершенно не помнил, где находится этот дом и как он выглядит. Однако он здесь и обнимает ее, и он всем телом помнит ее тело. Ничуть не холодное, а теплое. И мягкое во всех нужных местах, в нужных местах — упругое, а кое-где горячее и влажное. Ему в голову не приходило, что она может оказаться страстной — он полагал, она из тех, кто в постели с мужчиной смирно лежит и ждет, когда любовник наконец кончит возиться и, насытившись, оставит ее в покое. Впрочем, если бы она соответствовала его представлениям, вряд ли бы он оказался здесь и сейчас. Зачем ей чужой мужчина, если без него проще? Он попытался вспомнить, не говорила ли она ему что-нибудь — почему вдруг он ей понадобился. Не вспоминалось.  
Кажется, они вообще не разговаривали об этом. Говорили о чем-то другом, не имеющем никакого отношения к сексу. А потом просто посмотрели друг на друга. И он понял, что если он коснется ее руки, она не оттолкнет его. И если он переплетет свои пальцы с ее — тоже. И если обнимет ее за талию. И если поцелует. И если расстегнет на ней платье. Но одновременно он понял, что если он не сделает всего вышеперечисленного, она повернется и уйдет — и уже больше никогда с ним не будет разговаривать.  
О чем же они говорили таком, что ему не захотелось ее отпускать?  
Провал в памяти.  
Он вчера вернулся в гостиницу вместе с остальными изерлонцами. Но сегодня он лежит в комнате с лепниной на потолке и хрустальной люстрой и всей кожей помнит, как занимался любовью с принцессой Грюнвальд.  
Это уже даже не бред. Это какой-то немыслимый сдвиг реальности.  
Ее высочество открыла глаза — большие, голубые, очень красивые — и сказала:  
— Вы не спите, герр адмирал?  
Он накрыл ее губы своими и перестал думать.  
Все равно это бесполезно.  
Если смысла нет, остается не искать его и следовать обстоятельствам.

**Женщина четвертая. Доминик Сен-Пьер**

Он проснулся в своей квартире на бульваре Основателей. Светало, и в неверном утреннем свете можно было хорошо разглядеть потолок. Краска тут не лупилась, — тут вообще не было краски, — зато потолок был оклеен белыми обоями с узором по краю, и в правом углу, если смотреть с подушки, узор состыковался неточно. Ровные клетки сходились, образуя ступеньку. С чего ему вообще взбрело в голову искать изъяны на потолке… Но, кажется, иногда на него находит — помнится, он вот так же разглядывал другой потолок в другом месте? И даже не один потолок…  
Женщина рядом приподнялась на локте и заглянула ему в лицо. У нее были рыжие волосы, он прекрасно об этом помнил, но все-таки вздрогнул: внезапно показалось, что в голове мутится и это Карин. Совершенно невозможно, Карин никак не могла оказаться в его постели. Он ее интересует в единственном качестве: старого друга. Хотя, может быть, если бы вдруг… но что думать о том, чего не может быть никогда.  
А вот эту женщину он заинтересовал, хотя поначалу ни он, ни она даже и не задумывались о сексе. Просто она многое знала, а ему нужна была информация по работе. Он уже год пытался писать книгу о событиях последнего десятилетия галактической войны. И уж кто-кто, а эта женщина была в курсе глубоких подводных течений этого периода. Она была тогда близкой подругой — во всех смыслах этого слова — одного из сильных мира сего. То есть — того мира, который канул в небытие в те бурные годы.  
— И все-таки, как ты меня нашел? — спросила она, и он ответил:  
— Да будто ты не знаешь. Ты же знаешь все тайны мира. Лучше иди сюда. О делах поговорим потом. Когда встанем.  
Он давно знал о ее существовании, но вышел на нее только вчера. Она больше не хотела иметь отношения к политике и исчезла из поля зрения властей, просто шагнула однажды за порог — и растворилась в воздухе. И все-таки он ее нашел. Полгода аккуратных расспросов, раскопок в открытой печати и в имперских архивах, куда было очень трудно попасть, но ему удалось, он настырный. И наконец вчера он позвонил по найденному окольными путями номеру и сказал автоответчику: «Я хотел бы встретиться с вами, мисс Родригес, чтобы поговорить об одной феззанской певице. Может быть, слышали? Ее звали Доминик». Она перезвонила через полчаса и назначила свидание возле бывшего памятника Хайнессену.  
На улице было холодно, и он предложил ей на выбор: кофе с пирожными в кафе или чай с бутербродами у него дома.  
Она выбрала бутерброды. Он подозревал, что причина не в конфиденциальности предстоящего разговора — вернее, не только в ней, — а в элементарной нехватке денег. Доминик Сен-Пьер, некогда владевшая доброй десятой частью феззанской столицы, теперь считала каждый грош. Что, впрочем, не мешало ей выглядеть шикарной и дорогой.  
Они разговаривали осторожно, ходя кругами вокруг больших политических вопросов. Зато он расспросил ее о юности и начале эстрадной карьеры, а она отвечала откровенно и просто, не рисуясь и не жеманясь. Ей уже случалось быть никем и выживать в каменных джунглях, и теперь она просто вернулась в родную стихию. Конечно, быть богатой приятно. Но независимость еще лучше.  
Она была счастлива, став независимой настолько, что дальше некуда.  
— Я еще не успела соскучиться по клетке, — сказала она. — Там трудновато дышалось, понимаешь ли.  
И вот где-то в этом месте разговора он вдруг понял, что она ему нравится — не как источник информации и даже не как красивая женщина. Она была умна и цинична.  
А она посмотрела на него и усмехнулась.  
— Если ты хочешь — да, — сказала она.  
— Что — да? — уточнил он.  
— Да, я тоже тебя хочу, — пояснила она безмятежным тоном.  
Но они выпили еще по целой чашке чая, прежде чем встать и пойти в спальню.  
— Обещаю тебе, что не буду сравнивать тебя с другими, — сказала она, раздеваясь.  
— Хорошо, — согласился он. — Тогда и я тоже не буду сравнивать тебя с другими.  
Он отвечал не задумываясь — и только сейчас, проснувшись с ней рядом, понял, что у него действительно есть целый список женщин, с которыми он мог бы сравнить Доминик.  
Почему он не помнил этого — вот до той самой минуты, когда его полусонный взгляд зацепился за узор на потолке?  
— Доминик, — сказал он, — у тебя бывало такое чувство… как будто ты не помнишь часть своей жизни, и только изредка вспоминаешь — такое уже было?  
Она пожала плечами.  
— Что ты такое внезапно вспомнил?  
— Женщин, с которыми обещал тебя не сравнивать.  
— Вот и не сравнивай, раз обещал. А я помогу тебе забыть. Сейчас, ну-ка…  
И она откинула одеяло и склонилась над его членом. Взяла в руку, сжала. Наклонилась, провела языком по коже.  
Когда ее губы сомкнулись вокруг головки, член был тверд и готов к немедленным действиям, а в голове стало, действительно, совсем пусто.  
Что там кружило всего несколько минут назад? А, да какая разница… Забыл.

**Женщина пятая. Магдалена фон Вестфален**

Потолок был расписной. Вокруг полусферического плафона из отливающего перламутром стекла кружились фантастические птицы, а дальше, ближе к стенам, цвели цветы и одновременно созревали ягоды, каждая размером с птицу. Опять я разглядываю потолок, подумал Аттенборо с досадой. Это что-то должно значить.  
Ну конечно. Он снова переспал с женщиной и снова не помнит, как это вышло. Сейчас он задумается, и мозг, привычный к рациональному мышлению, постарается выдать приемлемую версию. Но он расстанется с дамой… интересно, кто она… и забудет обо всем до следующего раза.  
Мы это уже проходили. Как минимум четыре женщины, одна невероятнее другой. Особенно принцесса… кстати, кто же сегодня?  
Он повернул голову, намереваясь рассмотреть свою случайную любовницу и оценить степень ее невероятности — но в постели он был один. Правда, вмятина на подушке и сбитые простыни свидетельствовали, что женщина была здесь совсем недавно.  
Что же, задача осложнилась. Не видя лица, попробовать все-таки вспомнить.  
Он посмотрел на свои руки. Кого вы ласкали сегодня?  
Ухоженная бархатистая кожа, подсказали пальцы. Тяжелые красивые груди. На левой родинка, ты ее целовал и даже какую-то возвышенную чушь произносил по этому поводу. Волосы — темные, тяжелые, густые. Возраст — чуть младше тебя, лет тридцать. Красивая, зрелая, опытная женщина. Куда опытнее тебя, если уж честно.  
Но ты справился. Ей понравилось.  
Черт, да кто ж она такая и откуда взялась?  
Вылез из кровати, натянул штаны, пошел осмотреться.  
Оказалось — гостиничный номер. Двухкомнатный.  
Она сидела в соседней комнате за коммом, и клавиши под ее пальцами тихонько шелестели.  
— А, вы проснулись? — сказала она, не поворачивая головы. — Доброе утро, герр Аттенборо, или у вас принято говорить мистер?  
— Доброе утро, — сказал он, пытаясь хотя бы вспомнить, как ее зовут. Судя по слову «герр», имперка. Судя по ухоженности — дворянка или богатая буржуазка. Судя по комму…  
— А мне не спалось, — пальцы женщины продолжали быстро перебирать клавиши. — Вот, решила немного поработать. Чтобы не терять зря времени.  
И он вспомнил, как ее зовут.  
Магдалена фон Вестфален. Баронесса, подруга принцессы Грюнвальд… тут он потряс головой, явственно вспомнив принцессу и очередной раз не поняв, что это было, — очень богатая женщина, умело вкладывающая свои капиталы.  
Она приехала на Хайнессен по коммерческим делам, это-то понятно. Непонятно, как они оказались здесь вдвоем.  
— Раз вы заняты, я, пожалуй, откланяюсь, — сказал он.  
— А? Да-да, — отозвалась баронесса, не отрывая взгляда от экрана.  
Ну вот и славно. По крайней мере она не обидится, что я ушел.  
И она в самом деле совсем не обиделась.  
Правда, когда на следующий день их попытались представить друг другу в министерстве культуры, баронесса не вспомнила, кто он такой.  
Но надо признаться, что и он не смог вспомнить, видел ли ее когда-нибудь хотя бы на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

**Женщины шестая, седьмая и восьмая. Хильдегарде фон Лоэнграмм, Эльфрида фон Кольрауш и Эванджелина Миттермайер**

Проснувшись однажды в постели императрицы всея галактики, он по привычке оценил потолок, вспомнил невероятные подробности прошедшей ночи… собственно, ничего невероятного в них самих по себе не было, просто он переспал с женщиной и им обоим понравилось, — но то, кем была эта женщина, придавало ситуации вид тяжелого абсурда.  
Аккуратно выбравшись из постели, а потом и из дворца, он постарался поскорее исчезнуть с Феззана, из столицы, в которой его наверняка теперь запомнили в лицо как минимум полсотни лакеев и гвардейцев. Нельзя сказать, что их внимание сильно льстило отставному адмиралу, а ныне писателю и журналисту.  
Кроме того, когда императрица спит с прессой, это вредно и для прессы, и для императрицы.  
Улетая рейсовым лайнером с Феззана на Хайнессен, он уже совсем не помнил, почему так внезапно сорвался с места. Но интуиция его никогда не подводила, поэтому он решил ей довериться.  
Некоторое время он не выезжал с Хайнессена, благо работы хватало и там, — пока однажды не проснулся в незнакомой постели под незнакомым потолком.  
Женщина была горяча — даже чересчур горяча. И от нее оказалось очень трудно уйти. Не потому, что она произвела сильное впечатление на адмирала как на мужчину. Нет. Просто он узнал ее. Ее портреты появлялись в газетах несколько лет назад. Тогда вокруг нее, ее семьи и ее личной жизни была поднята большая шумиха.  
Ее звали Эльфрида фон Кольрауш.  
А если журналист обнаруживает, что внезапно познакомился — достаточно близко, вплоть до двух оргазмов, — с женщиной, оставившей след в истории, ему очень трудно упустить такую прекрасную даму. В смысле, такой богатый источник информации.  
И все-таки он ушел — и забыл о ней.  
Еще через полгода ему случилось проснуться в чужой постели, еще более невозможной, чем все предыдущие.  
Он не сразу узнал белокурую голову, покоящуюся на соседней подушке. Эта женщина была не настолько известна, как принцесса или императрица, и не обладала ценными сведениями, которые могли бы пригодиться в карьере.  
Просто эта женщина была образцовой верной и любящей женой и матерью. Классические «кюхен и киндер» в ее случае были самым что ни на есть делом ее жизни. Если бы ее супруг не был столь знаменит, Аттенборо мог и не осознать фантастичности ситуации. Но — хотя и редко — и о ней писали газеты, упоминая ее как эталон безупречности.  
Тем не менее он умудрился проснуться в постели Эванджелины Миттермайер, и его тело точно помнило, что они с Эванджелиной не вели возвышенных разговоров. Им было не до разговоров.  
Выпрыгивая из окна спальни супруги имперского канцлера и прославленного военачальника, Аттенборо бормотал себе под нос, что он, вероятно, окончательно превратился в Поплана. Никогда не думал, что это заразно, но вот же.  
Надо ли говорить, что и об этом он забыл к вечеру следующего дня?

**Женщина девятая. Мисс Безбрачие**

В один из тихих весенних дней 4-го года Новой Империи отставной адмирал Аттенборо явился на работу в редакцию «Хайнессен джиогрэфик» в неурочный час. Вышло это случайно, просто рейс, которым он должен был вернуться с одной из планет Баалатской автономии, перенесли на несколько часов.  
Аттенборо распахнул дверь в приемную перед кабинетом главного редактора, намереваясь сообщить — мол, я дома, нет ли чего срочного? — и увидел, что секретарши нет на месте, зато на ее столе лежит толстенькая розовая тетрадь, исписанная круглым школьным почерком.  
Тетрадь эта выглядела настолько чужеродно, что адмирал не успел даже осознать, что делает, а ноги его сами сделали два шага к секретарскому столу, и глаза сами опустились к странице.  
«Золотые волосы кронпринцессы Грюнвальд рассыпались по подушке. Она стонала в объятиях Дасти и между стонов шептала: еще, еще! Тогда он вынул член и стал им водить по ее мокрой, истекающей соком…»  
Аттенборо поспешно перелистнул страницу. Там они с кронпринцессой перешли к решительным действиям в анале. Еще через пару страниц повествование закончилось, но началось следующее. «Каштановые волосы императрицы Хильдегарде разметались по подушке. Она стонала в объятиях Дасти и между стонов шептала…»  
В голове у адмирала щелкнуло. Забытые свидания прошлых лет внезапно всплыли в памяти, свежие и подробные, будто все они были вчера. Каким бы бредом это ни звучало, но если в начале тетради сейчас он обнаружит Карин фон Кройцер… Ну вот, пожалуйста: «Рыжие волосы Карин фон Кройцер разметались по подушке. Она стонала в объятиях Дасти и…»  
— Сэр, я отходила на минуту… — послышалось от двери.  
Аттенборо обернулся с розовой тетрадью в руках.  
Мисс Томсон, секретарша, стояла на пороге приемной, как всегда аккуратная, в сером деловом костюме, с гладкой строгой прической, а на щеках ее разгорались пунцовые пятна.  
— Сэр, п… пожалуйста, не трогайте, — сказала она жалобно.  
— Поздно, — сказал Аттенборо, чувствуя, как у него чешутся руки. — Я тут уже почитал. Особенно вот этот пассаж: «Черные волосы Магдалены фон Вестфален разметались по подушке. Она стонала…»  
Мисс Томсон издала сдавленный стон.  
— Сэр… это совсем не то, что вы подумали!  
— И что же я должен был подумать? — спросил Аттенборо грозно. Правый кулак просто сам собой сжимался. Только то, что женщин бить нехорошо, и удерживало его от удара.  
— Сэр, выслушайте, — сказала мисс Томсон. Одернула пиджак, выпрямила спину, вздернула подбородок. — Сэр, вы герой. Вы… вы… Сэр, это я потому, что… — встряхнула головой и выпалила: — Просто… просто я влюблена в вас, сэр, вот. Уже который год… Простите.  
Аттенборо глядел на нее во все глаза. Потом кинул тетрадь на стол.  
— Так это… от любви, что ли? — спросил он изумленно.  
Мисс Томсон снова зарделась.  
— Это... да, сэр.  
— И на что вы рассчитывали? Что я однажды проникнусь вашими глубокими чувствами и отвечу на них, что ли?  
— Ни на что я не рассчитывала, — буркнула мисс Томсон. — Я просто мечтала. И фантазировала.  
— Господи, а я-то думал, что схожу с ума, — пробормотал Аттенборо. — А тут просто глупая девчонка фантазировала с такой силой, что всю реальность перекосило… Мисс Томсон! — сказал он сурово.  
— Да, сэр? — прошептала секретарша.  
— Зарубите себе на носу, — и адмирал Аттенборо потряс перед носом мисс Томсон пальцем. — В моей жизни была, есть и будет одна женщина. Ясно вам?  
Девушка кивнула.  
— Запомните хорошенько и никогда не путайте ее имя.  
Девушка кивнула снова.  
— Ее зовут мисс Безбрачие, — закончил Аттенборо будничным тоном. — Я ей верен уже лет десять. И намереваюсь быть верным впредь. До свидания. Надеюсь больше не увидеть этой тетради.  
Он шел по коридору редакции, тихо насвистывая себе под нос, и размышлял, удалось ему вышибить девичьи фантазии за пределы такой простой и милой реальности — или нет.  
— Подумаешь, — мисс Томсон скорчила ему в спину рожу. — Не хочешь — не женись, а счастье в любви я тебе все равно напишу. Пусть не со мной.  
Подумала немножко, потом широко улыбнулась.  
— А почему бы и не со мной?  
И раскрыла тетрадь на чистой странице. 


End file.
